Trailer Run
by Zantetsuken Reverse
Summary: What if Fire Emblem Awakening was a zombie flick? A rom-com? A horror or a slasher film? What would the trailers be like? Read and find out?
1. Chapter 1

This is this first time I've written a script fic. Think of this as a modern-day time-travel comedy flick with zombies mixed in. Or vice versa.

The cast is just the original Shepherds and their kids, plus the outside love interests.

Zombies from the Future!

_White screen, then lens flare from top. _

Robin (Female) voiceover (whisper): "Where… where am I? Who am I?"

_The screen fades from white. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are looking down at the camera. Chrom is smiling, Lissa looks curious, Frederick is scowling. Chrom and Frederick are wearing police officer's uniforms. Lissa is wearing a white dress shirt and black skirt._

Chrom (kindly): "I see you're awake."

_Camera shifts to face Robin. _

_Robin springs out from a bed, startled. _Robin: "Where am I?"

Frederick (not unkindly): "The police station."

Chrom holds up a badge: "Special Forces: Shepherds"

_Light rock music starts to play. Film company logos flash._

Chrom (voiceover): "Ylisstol is… pretty peaceful, except for the odd bank robbery. It's up to us to deal with threats to the city."

_Montage of police drama action scenes. People shouting. A car screeching its tires. From the back, Chrom twirls his baton and sheathes it in his belt with the sound of a gavel. Lissa runs through a windowless hallway with a package in one arm and a bottle of clear liquid in the other. Frederick throws a javelin at a criminal trying to escape._

_Camera shifts back to the police station. The shot shows Chrom and Frederick side by side._

Chrom: "I'm Captain Chrom, and this is Lieutenant Frederick."

_Brief flash-scene-change of Chrom and Frederick running away from an explosion_

_Camera spins to Lissa. Lissa is fiddling with something small._

Chrom: "This is Lissa, my little sister. She's a medical student and explosives expert."

_Flash of Lissa tying bandages, and then throwing a bomb._

_Camera shifts to Sully and Vaike, both of whom are doing pull-ups on a bar. Sully is muttering "One hundred eight, one hundred nine…" and Vaike suddenly lets go._

Chrom: "Sergeant Sully, our drill master, and Corporal Vaike, our pro strikebreaker and barricade builder."

_Image of Sully grabbing a criminal and smashing his head against the wall next to her motorbike, and Vaike lifting up a heavy stone onto a barricade._

_Camera shifts to Stahl, who is wearing an apron over his uniform and is cooking something on a stove. He looks up and waves._

Chrom: "Sergeant Stahl, weapons expert but mostly our chef."

_Image of Stahl slicing an iron bar in half in midair with a sword while on a motorbike._

_Camera shifts to Miriel and Maribelle, who are talking about something serious._

Chrom: "Inspector Miriel, detective and forensics expert, and Maribelle, a law student and intern."

_Miriel pointing at a suspect at a murder scene, and Maribelle reads his rights._

_Camera shows a shot of Olivia and Ricken playing cards._

Chrom: "Olivia's a dancer who was connected with the mob at some point, and Ricken is an orphan in our care."

_Image of Olivia doing a fancy acrobatic flip-kick to a man in a suit. Another image of Ricken, back against the wall crying, as a gunshot fires in the distance._

_Sumia hands everyone coffee, and turns slightly red when handing some to Chrom. She stumbles, but Kellam catches her._

Chrom: "You okay, Sumia? This is Sumia. She couldn't join the army since she had to take care of her family, so she came here."

_Image of Sumia shooting multiple targets rapidly with a revolver._

_Camera turns to Gaius, who is raiding the chocolates on Frederick's desk._

Robin: "And this guy?"

Chrom glares at Gaius and grabs him: "Get back in your cell!"

_Camera shifts to outside. Heavy rock music plays. Shot of Chrom, Sully, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin getting out of a car. They are parked in an industrial area, surrounded by warehouses. Camera quickly pans up._

Frederick: "There have been reports of people going missing around here."

_Screen_ _flashes with photograph sound effect, showing Missing Person posters._

Robin: "So we just go in and ask around?"

Sully shrugs: "Pretty much."

Camera switches to a facial view of Robin. It's normal for a moment, but then it flashes into a negative and then back to normal. Robin looks startled.

Robin: "Guys? I have a bad feeling about this…"

_Suddenly, there is an animalistic scream. Risen jump from the warehouses around them, regularly flashing with black screens. The Shepherds try to defend themselves, but there are too many. The camera angle switches to low. One Risen lunges at Chrom…_

_The screen flashes white, and the camera shows the same angle. 'Marth' is crouched in the bottom-right hand corner in an I-just-cut-you stance. The Risen that was attacking Chrom is cut in half._

The camera does a quick pan of all the dead Risen. Everyone in the scene is holding their default weapons (Lissa is holding an axe, as she would have run out of explosives).

Chrom (frowning): "Hey. What's going on?"

Marth: "You're Captain Chrom of the Shepherds, right?"

Marth takes of her mask, revealing herself to be Lucina. "I'm Lucina, your daughter from the future."

Lucina (voiceover): "A cult known as the Grimaleal brought the Risen to earth, destroying almost all civilization."

_As Lucina speaks, there is a montage. A cult is worshipping a dragon statue, another shows pentagrams, people being sacrificed, etc._

Lucina continues. "I, along with twelve others, went back in time to prevent this from happening."

_Montage of a group of cloaked and hooded people running through a gate. The gate looks decidedly futuristic, and has current of electricity leaping up and down. Everything around it is rubble._

_Scene changes to the police station, where Lucina is talking to the rest of the Shepherds about the future children._

Lucina: "All of them are fully capable warriors, and would be a great assent in our cause."

_With photograph-type flash with sound effect, Scene shifts to Kjelle and Severa killing Risen awesomely, then shifts to both of them in the police station._

Kjelle: "Do you know anyone named Sully or Stahl?"

Sully and Stahl look at each other. "I'm Sully." "And I'm Stahl."

Kjelle (like it's too good to be true): "Mother…? Father…?"

Embrace, sobbing ensues.

Severa: "What about Ricken and Cordelia?"

Chrom: "Well, I don't know a Cordelia, but…"

Ricken (from across room, but still in same shot): "Did someone call my name?"

_Severa reaction shot._

_Photograph flash effect scene change_

_Owain and Chrom are fighting Risen on a bridge at night. Once they're dead, the light comes on. Chrom and Owain look at each other._

Chrom: "Another one of Lucina's friends?"

Owain: "U-uncle Chrom?!"

Chrom: "U-uncle!?"

Owain: "Wait, let me try this again… O, honorable Uncle, I greet you as kin and kind-"

Chrom folds his arms: "Just get to it, will you?"

Owain: "…I'm Lissa's kid from the future!"

Chrom (voiceover): "Wait… where have I seen that hair color before?"

Flashback to Gaius. Every color but his hair is faded.

Chrom (to himself, shaking with silent rage): "That dastard…When we get back, I'm going to have a word with your father…"

_Snapshot shows Cynthia flying a helicopter and shooting Risen out the window with a machine gun. Then to a shot on a hospital roof, with the same helicopter in the background._

Cynthia runs into Chrom's arms and shouts, "Daddy!"

Chrom, surprised but pleased, pats her on the back: "Lucina never mentioned a sister."

_Snapshot effect scene changes. Shows Inigo killing a gigantic Risen with several acrobatic maneuvers, including a backflip and handspring, then to the station._

Inigo walks into the station, sees Olivia, and cries, "Mother!"

Sully slams open the door behind him, dragging a handcuffed Henry. "I've got a suspect, right here!"

Inigo spins around. "Father!"

Lucina is in the same shot, she stands up. "He didn't actually do it," she explains.

Sully lets go. "Oh, good."

"He was across town, dismembering human corpses."

_Snapshot scene change. A cloaked and hooded Morgan is being confronted by a shadowy figure._

Morgan walks into the police station: "Hi, your sign said that you find missing things."

Robin, at the desk, looking frazzled: "Well, on our off days."

Frederick (not unkindly): "What are you looking for, young man?"

Morgan: "I lost my memory, Mom, Dad. Can you help me find it?"

_Snapshot scene change. Laurent wires up something electrical, and kills a field full of Risen with an electrical current._

Laurent walks into the police station. "Hello, I-"

Sumia shouts, "Miriel, I think this one's for you!"

Lissa peers at Miriel and asks, "Who's the father?"

Miriel turns a page in her book. "Kellam."

"Canada?"

"No, Kellam," says Laurent. "Doesn't he work here? He writes traffic tickets and puts them on parked cars."

_Snapshot scene, Brady slicing off a Risen's head with a katana._

Vaike and Maribelle are talking in a back room. "So, everyone here has a kid, right?" says Vaike. "And everyone but that kid Ricken has somehow paired up with each other. Well, Ricken's too young. So… you sensing a pattern here?"

Maribelle glares at Vaike. "Are you insinuating that we should become a couple?"

Lissa enters. "Maribelle, someone's calling you!"

Maribelle exits the room. There is some muffled conversation.

Vaike leaves the room, and sees Maribelle hugging the black-haired Brady.

Vaike sides up to Stahl. "Hey… did Frederick have an affair or somethin'?"

"He says his father's name is Lon'qu, and that he's a bodyguard for the mob Olivia used to work with."

Vaike look up, and shouts, "WHO THE HECK IS LON'QU?!"

_Montage of the Shepherds killing Risen with the help of their kids. Lon'qu and Cordelia are there for flashes. Lon'qu slices open a Risen with his sword. Cordelia acquires a machine gun. All of them prove their worth in combat._

_Trailer turns black, shows dates, times, actors, etc._

Stuff that would be in the main movie, but not in the trailer:

Severa and Ricken bond over missing parents. Ricken's parents were Shepherds, but I couldn't fit that into a sentence that worked well.

Cordelia is in the army. It turns out that Ricken hasn't met Cordelia yet. He would have met her when he would be in college.

Virion and Cherche are a rich couple visiting Ylisstol on vacation. Cherche is Virion's ex-head of security. She has a custom-built helicopter.

Emmeryn is the mayor of the city.

Basilio and Flavia run competing mobs. They end up joining forces in the end.

Gangrel also runs a mob, and is suspected of being Grimaleal, but he's not. He is the first person they go after.

Tharja left the Grimaleal because they forced her squad into a suicide attack.

Libra works at the local church.

Nowi is an orphan, and Donnel came to the city for work. They originally lived in the station, but got cut due to length.

Panne can still transform. She is a wererabbit. No explanation is given.

Gregor is a traveler.

All mages start out as simply chemists or bomb throwers, but Dark Mages can use magic. When the Dark Mages defect, they show the mages how to use tomes.

Contrary to the trailer, Chrom's family does own the Falchion, but Chrom doesn't carry it around. The Falchion is magical, and only those of Marth's bloodline can use it, but it chooses who is unworthy rather that worthy. Lissa uses it in the end. The Brand is a tattoo rather than a birthmark. It's unique because only one store will give it to the bloodline. Lissa doesn't have it since she's too young. Lucina, Owain, and Cynthia have it early because they weren't sure if they would live to turn eighteen. Lucina has it on her chest (breastbone) rather than her eye.

Robin is still the vessel for Grima. Robin can sense when the Risen appear.

Pegasus knights and wyvern riders use helicopters. Cynthia uses a hoverboard called The Falcon, but Gerome opts for the more secure helicopter.

Stahl and Sully ride police motorbikes, and Frederick uses a car. Kellam stored a tank in the armory. On occasion, Stahl rides a horse named Cardamom, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a rom-com. Bit like The World God Only Knows, bit Back To The Future, except with more people. Originally, Chrom was the main character, but then I realized that he was featured so prominently in the zombie flick. So now it's male Robin. Hm… the last one had so much Chrom because it showed a lot of recruitment, which Chrom can recruit everyone by default. This is about Supports, and Robin (or player) controls all the Supports and can Support with everyone.

Hey… I just realized that no girl has been the main character. Well, I'll try to fix that in the next one.

Robin of Spring

_Scene showing a football game. The team in blue wins scores a goal against the team in green. The crowd roars._

_Shift to Chrom and male (white-haired) Robin high-fiving at the game, then toasting kegs of what is clearly soda at a party._

Narrator: "Robin thought he was having a normal high school experience."

_In a locker-lined hallway._

Robin: "So, wanna come with me to the game tonight?"

Random girl: "Ew. No." Slaps Robin.

Narrator (talking as girl stomps off): "Until one snowy evening."

Robin's house. Doorbell rings. Robin opens the door, revealing female (black-haired) Morgan shivering in her longcoat. Robin: "You cold? Come on in!"

Morgan (shivering, but firm): "We need to talk."

_Shot to Robin's living room. Both of them are sitting in chairs._

Morgan: "My name's Morgan. I'm your daughter from the future."

Robin (brief reaction shot, slightly drawn out word): "What?"

Logos flash.

Morgan (voiceover): "In the future, I and twelve others were chosen to test out a time machine."

_Shows ID tags of all thirteen kids, along with a pulsing machine. The kids jump through it._

Morgan (voiceover): "Needless to say… things got messed up."

_The kids fall from the sky. Quick montage of each of the thirteen kids landing on Mr. Frederick in different places, such as hallways and courtyards. There is a counter, starting at Monday, goes to Tuesday, then all the way to Thursday. Skips weekends._

_Back to Robin's house, except the other twelve kids are there._

Robin: "So you landed on Mr. Frederick a bunch of times. And how is that a problem?"

Morgan: "In our timeline, Mr. Frederick would have put each of our parents into detention, causing a chain reaction that resulted in marriage."

Robin (eyes wide): "So if your parents never got together…"

Morgan: "Exactly. Unless we can put it right in thirteen days, we're going to vanish."

Robin: "So, why me?"

Morgan: "You know _everyone_. _Everything_, about _everyone_."

Scene changes to the cafeteria. Robin and Morgan sit down in a table next to the male original Shepherds. The camera angle shoots down the table, from the head so you can see everyone's faces, at least in profile.

Robin: "Guys, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Morgan. Morgan, I'd like you to meet my friends."

Shot zooms in on Chrom, then freezes and colors everything but him dark blue (Charlie's-Angels or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles style, I guess?). The name Chrom Lowell is shown.

Robin (voiceover): "This is Chrom, my best friend. He's the captain of the football team., the Ylisstol Rams. He can be kind of blunt sometimes. There are a lot of girls who would pay to get this close to him."

Unfreeze. Chrom: "Nice to meet you. You and your brother look really alike."

Camera angle zooms out, then zooms in on Stahl. Screen freezes green. The name Stahl Siegfried shows up.

Robin (voiceover): "Stahl Siegfried's another one of my friends. Said to be the most average guy alive, except for the fact that he has green hair. He's on the hockey team, and he makes this strawberry-carrot-bear pie that's to die for."

Unfreeze, Stahl says, "Aw, come on, now you're making me hungry… mmm… pie…"

Zoom out, zoom into Ricken. Freeze shot purple. Name Ricken Stark.

Robin (voiceover): "Ricken Stark. He's a freshman like you, Morgan, even if he looks like he's only ten. He's a bit of a bookworm, and he admires Chrom."

Unfreeze. "I'm not that small!" shouts Ricken.

Zoom out, zoom in on Kellam. Freeze dark yellow.

Robin (voiceover): "If you can see him, Kellam's the big guy. He's defensive linebacker on the football team. Every game, they run into him."

Unfreeze. "You can actually see me?" says Kellam.

Robin: "And then there's Vaike."

Vaike: "What, you don't think Teach is important enough to speak of?!"

Scene change to outside, where Robin and Morgan are sitting at a lunch table, wearing sunglasses. Robin: "I checked over that list you gave me, the one about who I should look out for. Let's see…The lay of the land. Remember Chrom. He's pretty important in all this."

Camera shows back of Robin and Morgan's head, and then zips forward and shows what they're looking at. First it shows the soccer field, where a red team and a blue team are playing. There is only one girl on the field, and she's wearing red. The camera zooms in onto her, and freezes light pinkish red. Name Cordelia Summers.

Robin (voiceover): "Cordelia Summers, Captain of the soccer team. The entire girl's soccer team simultaneously suffered an injury in the exact same place in their left ankle, so Cordelia had to play on the boy's team. She can be rather harsh on people, but she's well-meaning. Extremely talented in pretty much anything, but has low self-esteem. Very humble. That bust is fake, by the way. Don't ask how I know. She has a crush on Chrom, but he hasn't noticed. However-"

Unfreeze screen, rapidly shift to Sumia and a bunch of other kids in a drama play. Sumia is holding a skull. Screen freezes into a silvery-gray. Name Sumia Seiya.

"He has noticed her best friend Sumia Seiya. Now Sumia… she's not athletic like Cordelia is, but she's definitely not weak. She's on the environmental protection club in addition to the drama club, and she's apparently good with animals. Rides horses on the weekend. Very helpful. Bad at social situations, since she has low self-esteem. She's really clumsy. Crushes on Chrom. In addition to Cordelia, she also gets along with-"

Camera unfreezes, switches to the parking lot where two teams, a red and a green team, are playing hockey. Stahl, in green, is fighting Sully, in red, over the puck. Screen freezes red, and the name Sully Arthurs turns up.

Robin: "Sully Arthurs, toughest girl in school. Stahl's biggest rival in hockey. Super-serious, has a lot of force of will when it comes to training. Definitely not someone to mess with. Known Chrom since childhood, but seems more like a friend. Recently, however, she seems as if she's trying to get along with people better, as she has consulted Miriel Tesla on how to make people like her. Now, Miriel-"

Unfreeze, camera switches to a tree where Miriel is reading. Freeze dark red, Miriel Tesla.

Robin: "Miriel Tesla, widely acknowledged to be local genius. Not in any club, since she wants to know everything. Allegedly made several robots at home to do her housework so she could spend more time studying. That's not actually true, by the way. She made them to do her homework and shopping; but when she got to the one for her housework, she got distracted when she learned about quantum physics. I think the unfinished robot is still in the storage closet. That, I believe, sums up more or less her personality. She seems to be compatible with anyone, but they have to have some form of special trait that she can study. She helped me determine the identity of Panne Newgate."

Screen switches to a woman sitting alone eating carrot sticks. Screen freezes dark orange.

Robin: "Panne Newgate, real name unknown. Surivalist pro. She's actually a plant from the police, and she's trying to bust the students for drugs. Students such as-"

Camera switches to Gaius, who's in an alcove of the school, in front of a blanket with watches on them. He is arguing with another student, and urging him to hurry up. The student pays him with a plate of pastries. Gaius gets up, sweeps up the blanket of watches, and picks up a male cheerleader's uniform. Screen freezes orange, name Gaius Julius.

Robin: "Gaius Julius, our resident hustler. He can get anything you want, and smuggle anything into here. Anything that's not drugs, that is. Also a cheerleader. Has a rivalry with the Secret Seller only known as Anna. Very reliable. As long as you pay him in something tasty and sweet, he'll do it. Preferably homemade, but in my case he'll waive it in favor of either money or a cake from the chocolate shop in the next town over. Let's hope you haven't inherited your old man's cooking talents… Gets along well with Chrom, for some odd reason. Speaking of cooking…"

Shot unfreezes, switches to a classroom where Cherche is teaching. She's helping someone make lasagna. Shot freezes hot pink. Name Ms. Cherche St. Michael.

Robin: "Ms. St. Michael, but she lets her call her Ms. Cherche. She's the home ec teacher. She's really nice, but she can be firm and will send you to detention if you misbehave. Said to have a… relationship with two teachers, but I don't really know the details about either of them. Mr. Gregor Khrushchev and Mr. Raoul Virion. Now, Mr. Virion…"

Camera switches to the next classroom over, where Virion is teaching. Shot freeze light blue.

Robin (voiceover): "Mr. Virion. Raoul doesn't suit him. He's an English teacher, specifically literature. Rather arrogant, but he's not a jerk. Believed to be either a spy or part of the witness protection program. Neither has been confirmed."

Shot shows Mr. Gregor in another classroom, with a blackboard with Cyrillic behind him. Shot freezes brown.

Robin: "Mr. Khrushchev, but he lets us call him Mr. Gregor. He's the Russian teacher, and still has an accent. Likes joking around as much as any one of his students. Really cool guy."

Camera shows the rest of the classroom, where Donnel and Nowi are taking notes. Screen goes puce, name Donnel Tinpot.

Robin: "I don't have much data on freshmen, but here's what I have on Donnel Tinpot. He's the new kid from the country. He has an excellent memory, and someday he's going to be my successor in the school spy business. Nice kid, really.

Unfreeze, focus on Nowi. Freeze light green.

Robin: "Nowi Drake. I hardly know anything about her, since she's a middle schooler. Her school doesn't offer an advanced Russian class, so she comes here for it."

Back to Robin and Morgan. Robin stretches. "That's it for that string. Give me a new one."

Morgan points at Lissa and Maribelle. "Who are they?"

Zoom in on Lissa, who is chatting with Maribelle. Freezes yellow.

Robin: "Lissa Lowell, Chrom's little sister. Sophomore. She's in the band as an oboe player. She's the kind of person that everyone likes. She's trying to be feminine, but it's not working. It is said that she has a crush on Mr. Frederick, although I have no idea why. That girl next to her is Maribelle York."

Freezes light pink. Maribelle York.

Robin: "Maribelle York, rich girl. She can be kind of snobby, but not condescending. Believes in justice more than anyone. Hates Gaius for some odd reason, and she tried to get him punished for something. He got off on lack of proof. I'm glad I never told her about Panne. She respects Chrom, but not in the same way as Sully, Sumia, or Cordelia. Sharpest tongue in school. Currently trying to get Olivia Sobieski to stand up for herself."

Shot switches to Olivia, who is walking through a dance. Screen freezes pink with sparkles. Name Olivia Sobieski.

Robin: "Olivia Sobieski, not sure if I'm pronouncing that right. Jewel of the Acrobatic Dance team. Painfully shy, but can be unexpectedly strongminded at times. Has a lot of boys looking at her, but she hasn't gone out with anyone as far as I know. Once tried to have a dance routine with Tharja Noctis. Pink and black, if I recall correctly."

Camera switches to a leafy bush right behind Robin and Morgan. Tharja is crouching in there, with a pair of binoculars and a voodoo doll of Morgan full of pins. Freezes dark purple. Name Tharja Noctis.

Robin: "Don't turn around, or she'll notice. Tharja Noctis is my stalker. Apparently, she's been trying to get me to love her with black magic. Doesn't like people otherwise. I run a betting pool to see how many hearts she breaks this year, along with a vote to see if she has a sharper tongue that Maribelle. Rumored to be a member of an ancient cult that worships dragons. One of two members of the Black Magic Club, along with-"

Switches to a shot of Henry petting a large wolf-like dog. Freezes black. Name Henry Branford.

Robin: "Henry Branford, the creepiest guy in the year. Don't let his cheerful exterior fool you; he's actually a sociopath. Regularly visits a psychologist. Kind to animals, strangely enough. For some odd reason, girls like him. Two of the few guys who can stand him are Ricken and Libra Jones."

Switches to a view of Libra praying in another alcove. Freezes gold, Libra Jones.

Robin: "Libra Jones, and yes, that is a guy. He's a church orphan, and he's training to be a priest. Has a really dark past that I promised not to tell, but it's my business to know. He's nice, forgiving, but can be insulted if you badmouth his religion. He's one of two orphans at this school, the other being-"

Camera shifts to the gym window, where two people are having a kendo match. The camera freezes blue, and Lon'qu can be seen underneath the gear. Name Lon'qu Cohen.

Robin: "The last on our list, Lon'qu Cohen. President of the Kendo club. He has a phobia of girls that for some reason does not extend to Nowi. As a result, he has a psychologist, and the school allows it so that he has all male teachers. Bashes heads with Vaike and knows Mr. Gregor pretty well. He has also proclaimed to Vaike that he is not gay, for reasons that I shall withhold."

Back to Robin and Morgan, Robin sighs. "And that's all of them. Now, you said that they all have to go out with each other by the end of the year, or else you die?"

Morgan shrugs. "Pretty much."

"And they have to date the same person as they did in your timeline, no matter how incompatible they appear at the moment, am I right?"

"Yup."

Robin stands up and flexes. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Montage of scenes.

Robin comes out of a car driven by Stahl. The car is parked next to another car. Across the street, Morgan has a giant blowgun and shoots Stahl's car's tires and the tires of the car next to him. Morgan gives Robin a thumbs-up. The tires visibly deflate. Stahl rolls down the window to his car and says to the person in the next car: "So… hey?"

In a classroom empty except for Lon'qu and another person. Lon'qu rattles the door and says, "It's locked." The person behind him comes up next to him, and he turns red.

Robin and Morgan are walking through the hallway, and Robin says, "But he's a freshman! Okay, all right." They come up to Ricken and Robin says, "Hey, Ricken, want some advice?"

Robin and Morgan sigh against the wall as the sun sets. Gaius is selling something to someone and kissing in the background, and Olivia is saying something to someone who is off-screen. Morgan says, "And that's just the easy part…"

Logos flash, and the narrator says, "Robin of Spring. Coming soon in theaters."

X

Author's note: This is actually the second version of the script. I'll post the original later.

The pairings were originally more explicit, and I had a method shown for everyone, but I thought that it wouldn't work in a trailer.

Before I even wrote the script, the story took place in the University of Ylisstol, but then I changed it to high school. Thing is, there's the problem of everyone somehow ending up in the same college despite grades, jobs, etc. Nowi, Donnel, and Ricken would have been the same ages, and the line about Ricken's age would have an additional comment.

Robin: "He's a freshman! In high school!"

The reason why Nowi and Donnel have no such stigma is because they get married to each other in my game. Ricken married Cordelia for the sheer fun of having him marry someone older.

More things I'm considering includes a horror film, a superhero one, a magical girl one (most likely starring Nah)…


	3. Chapter 25

This is the part that I made, but decided didn't work. I still like it as a movie, though. So, I've made it into its own chapter. The first part is copy-paste, but the rest is different. Note the surnames have changed.

Robin of Spring

_Scene showing a football game. The team in blue scores a goal against the team in red. The crowd roars._

_Shift to Chrom and male (white-haired) Robin high-fiving at the game, then toasting kegs of what is clearly soda at a party._

Narrator: "Robin thought he was having a normal high school experience."

_In a locker-lined hallway._

Robin: "So, wanna come with me to the game tonight?"

Random girl: "Ew. No." Slaps Robin.

Narrator (talking as girl stomps off): "Until one snowy evening."

Robin's house. Doorbell rings. Robin opens the door, revealing female (black-haired) Morgan shivering in her longcoat. Robin: "You cold? Come on in!"

Morgan (shivering, but firm): "We need to talk."

_Shot to Robin's living room. Both of them are sitting in chairs._

Morgan: "My name's Morgan. I'm your daughter from the future."

Robin (brief reaction shot, slightly drawn out word): "What?"

Logos flash.

Morgan (voiceover): "In the future, I and twelve others were chosen to test out a time machine."

_Shows ID tags of all thirteen kids, along with a pulsing machine. The kids jump through it._

Morgan (voiceover): "Needless to say… things got messed up."

_The kids fall from the sky. Quick montage of each of the thirteen kids landing on Mr. Frederick in different places, such as hallways and courtyards. There is a counter, starting at Monday, goes to Tuesday, then all the way to Thursday. Skips weekends._

_Back to Robin's house, except the other twelve kids are there._

Robin: "So you landed on Mr. Frederick a bunch of times. And how is that a problem?"

Morgan: "In our timeline, Mr. Frederick would have put each of our parents into detention, causing a chain reaction that resulted in marriage."

Robin (eyes wide): "So if your parents never got together…"

Morgan: "Exactly. Unless we can put it right in thirteen days, we're going to vanish."

Robin: "So, why me?"

Morgan: "You know _everyone_. _Everything_, about _everyone_."

_Camera shows entire school, pans down to outside, presumably at some sort of recess or lunch break._

_Morgan and Robin are sitting together at a table, wearing sunglasses. Morgan points at something._

_Camera switches to a wide view of two teams playing hockey. Sully and Stahl, in red and green uniforms respectively, are fighting over the puck. Suddenly, they dash past each other, and the camera zooms in rapidly. The shot is waist up, you can't see the puck. _

_The shot freezes, and everything but Sully is colored in shades of red. The name Sully Arthurs appears in red pop-out word art._

Robin (voiceover): "Sully Arthurs, toughest girl in school. Known her since kindergarten. Beat all the boys in sports for a while. Said to have arm-wrestled a bear into submission."

_The shot changes, and everything turns green, even Sully. Stahl is normally colored. The name Stahl Siegfried is in green pop-up art._

Robin (voiceover): "Stahl Siegfried, my neighbor. The most average guy you will ever meet. Actually pretty nice. Gets along with people. Makes this apple-bear-carrot pie that's to die for."

Back to Robin and Morgan. Robin: "So we have to get them to go out with each other?"

Morgan (shrugs): "More or less?"

Scene changes. Doorbell rings, and Stahl answers it. Robin is outside.

Robin: "Hey, Stahl, can you drive me to the school? I forgot my math textbook."

Shot of Stahl's car parking in the school parking lot. He parks right next to another car.

Robin gets out. "I may be here a while, okay?"

Morgan gets out of the car next to Stahl, and says something to the driver, Sully.

_Camera angle shows the front of both cars._

Stahl rolls down the window, and says to Sully: "So… hey."

_Back to the outside of the school. Bird's eye view, and suddenly zooms in to Miriel reading a book under a tree. Shot freezes and colors everything dark red. The name Miriel Newton flashes._

Robin (voiceover): "Miriel Newton, our resident genius. Made a robot to do all her chores so she could have more time to study. And she ends up with-"

_Shot unfreezes and switches to the football field, where someone runs into Kellam. The shot freezes yellow._

Robin (voiceover): "Kellam Williams, the guy everyone forgets about. More data required."

Scene changes to Robin talking to Miriel in the science lab. Robin: "Hey, Miriel?"

Miriel looks up. "Please do not disturb me while I am studying. It is most distressing."

Robin: "No, wait. You know how there's a ghost that haunts the football team's room? The one that puts out drinks and takes them when they're finished?"

_Bird's eye view, zooms into classroom where Cherche is teaching. Shot freezes dark pink. The name Ms. Cherche St. Pierre shows up._

Robin (voiceover): "Ms. Cherche St. Pierre, the Home Economics teacher. She's really nice, and everyone calls her Ms. Cherche."

_Shot shifts to an adjacent room, where Virion is gesturing widely. Shot freezes light blue. Name Mr. Virion._

Robin (voiceover): "Mr. Virion, our Literature teacher. No one knows his first name. Rumored to be either part of a witness-protection program or an undercover spy."

_Scene changes to Robin and Morgan in the teacher-conference room, moving the nameplates for Cherche and Virion so they sit next to each other._

_Bird's eye view. Zooms in to Donnel tending plants in greenhouse. Freeze light purple. Name Donnel MacPherson._

Robin (voiceover): "Donnel MacPherson, just moved in from the country. He memorizes everything."

_Shifts to Nowi, who's hiding underneath the plants. Screen freezes light green. Name Nowi, no last name_

Robin and Morgan look at each other. "Let's skip this one."

_Bird's eye view, zoom in to Maribelle loading something into an expensive-looking car. Shot freezes light pink. Name Maribelle York._

Robin (voiceover): "Maribelle York, of the horse polo team. She's nice if you get to know her, but rude if you don't."

_Shot changes to two people in kendo gear, sparring. Shot freezes to the guy on the right, medium blue color. This time, you can see Lon'qu's body underneath the gear._

Robin (voiceover): "Lon'qu Huang, captain of the kendo team. He's really serious, but he's afraid of girls."

_Scene change, Morgan locks a room. Sure enough, Lon'qu and Maribelle are inside. They bang on the door and shout._

_Bird's eye, goes to soccer field where Cordelia shoots a goal with a midair kick. Screen freezes light red. Cordelia Summers._

Robin: "Cordelia Summers, honors student and captain of the soccer team. Brilliant at everything she does, but has low self-esteem."

Shifts back to Robin and Morgan. Robin: "Who does she end up with, again?"

Morgan: "Ricken."

Robin (ballistic): "Ricken!? Ricken Reeds? He's a freshman!"

_Ricken is in the background, reading a book underneath a tree. Camera zooms in and freezes purple. Name Ricken Reeds._

Robin, voiceover: "Ricken Reeds, smart kid, honors student. Nice, but I haven't known him for long. Admires my best friend."

_Scene change. Robin goes up to Cordelia and Morgan goes up to Ricken, split-screen style._

Robin and Morgan: "Hey, can you help me move this large pile of heavy objects from here to there?"

Bird's eye zooms to courtyard, where Libra is praying. Shot freezes gold. Libra Mykonos.

Robin (voiceover): "Libra Mykonos, really religious. Really nice, too. He's actually a guy, just so you know."

Back to Robin. Robin: "Don't turn around. I'll show you a picture later. You said he marries Tharja Noctis, right?"

Robin shows Morgan a picture of Tharja. Robin: "Tharja Noctis, my stalker. Rumored to use black magic. Knowing her, she's probably right behind us."

Scene change, Robin has an extended conversation with Libra about something. Robin leaves, Tharja immediately confronts Libra.

Back to original Robin and Morgan. Robin: "Ms. Panne is already going out with Mr. Gregor, so that leaves…"

Bird's eye to Gaius, who is hustling watches. Freezes organ, name Gaius Julius.

Robin (voiceover): "Gaius Julius, our resident hustler. Can get anything through security, and acquire anything via contract. He's expensive unless you give him some sweets, preferably homemade."

Screen switches to Lissa, who is talking with someone and smiling. Robin: "Lissa Lowell, my best friend's little sister. Hasn't joined any team yet, but she shows talent in akido. Really sweet, but wants to be ladylike."

Morgan talking to Lissa. "So, I hear that Gaius can give you some sewing lessons if you give him some honey cakes."

Bird's eye zooms into stage, where Olivia is dancing. Freezes pink, and name Olivia Sobieski turns up.

Robin (voiceover): "Olivia Sobieski, star of the Acrobatic Dance team. Painfully shy, but unexpectedly strong-minded."

Screen switches to outside, where Henry is stroking a large dog affectionately. Freeze black, name Henry Branford.

Robin (voiceover): "Henry Branford, not part of any club. Rumored to use black magic. Kind to animals, but rather sociopathic and strange. Cheerful, but bloodthirsty and likely insane. For some reason, girls like him."

Morgan places an injured puppy on the sidewalk just as Henry rounds the corner. He crouches down to get a better look, and Olivia shouts, "Don't touch that dog!"

Robin looks at Morgan. "Seriously?"

Morgan happily shrugs.

Bird's eye, shows Sumia acting in the drama club. She is holding a skull. Freeze silver, name Sumia Seiya.

Robin (voiceover): "Sumia Seiya, member of the drama team and the equestrian team. Nice, helpful, but low self-esteem. Clumsy, trips a lot, but no one thinks it's cute. It's not intentional, just so you know. And she has to get married to-"

Back to Robin and Morgan. Chrom is behind them. Chrom: "Robin? What are you doing?"

Robin (quickly takes off his sunglasses): "Oh, Ch-Chrom! W-we were just, um…"

Zoom in on Chrom's face. Freezes dark blue. Name Chrom Lowell

Robin (voiceover): "Chrom Lowell, captain of the football team. Strong, charismatic… and my best friend."

Chrom walks away in the background, and Robin hangs his head in his hands. Robin: "Oh no… now everything gets complicated…"

Narrator: "Robin of Spring. Coming soon."


End file.
